Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 1
Game Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 1 * Starring * Robert Wisdom * Greg Ayres * Eddie Wong * Michael-Leon Wooley * Robert Wu * Billy Zane * Alan Young * Sam Witwer * Rachel Leigh Cook * Erin Cottrell * Hank Azaria * Robert Belgrade * Robby Benson * Gregg Berger * Beau Billingslea * Dave Boat * Release date January 1 2015 Missions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 1 Plot In Mission 1: San Andreas Gangster Street Jack Bell (Robert Wisdom) knows that a Drug Lord named Carl Williamson (Greg Ayres) knows that a drug lords son named Herbert Grannis (Eddie Wong) has arrived to fund to Jack to hack a computers system and then Jack Bell tells Mike Star (Michael Leon Wooley) is getting him the truth to Bring it and then Jack and Mike goes to the apartment in Playa Del Seville to find a group of Balla's and then Jack kills them and then exits The apartment and drives safe to the Safehouse and then after the mission is complete Jack gets a call from Patrick (Robert Wu) a gangster working for the Balla's to be a thief and then Jack declines and goes to save his game. In Mission 2: Gangster's Bail: Jack takes Patrick to the Gangsta Bail Bonds and then they go inside and then a group of Bail Assassins arrive and then Jack kills them with Patrick to speak out from Peyton (Paul Giamatti) a bail bond Assassin looking for them and then Jack kills Peyton and then escapes and then heads to a pawn shop to find the antiques employee named Ty October (Will Arnett) a pawn shop owner who is helping and then Ty tells Jack and Patrick to leave and then Jack takes Patrick to his house and then speaks about the dialogue. In Mission 3: Pershing in the City: Jack and Herbert and Mike and Patrick have more dialogues to get obsessed about and then Jack and Patrick goes to Los Santos City Hall to learn more about the Balla's and then Jack kills the balla's and then heads to the verdant bluffs to kill the Balla's and then heads to Verona Beach to kill them and then heads to the Safehouse. In Mission 4: Low and Over Jack and Patrick and Herbert tells the truth with Mike while they discuss and then they go to the Midland Building to find employees named Hugh (Jeff Anderson) and Jonathan (John Cho) look while they leave and then a group of crack dealers and the balla's and the LSPD and the SWAT arrive and then Jack kills the crack dealers and the Balla's and the LSPD and the SWAT and then escapes to the tower and then finds a group of SWAT and then Jack kills them and then escapes by helicopter and then lands it at the airport. In Mission 5: The Out of Law: Jack and Herbert and Patrick and Mike goes to the Los Santos Tower to pick up a helicopter and then they land it on the ground and then the Balla's arrive And then shoots the Los Santos tower with a rocket launcher and then Jack kills the Balla's in a fight and then leaves there area. In Mission 6: The Hotel Jack and Herbert goes to the rodeo hotel and then uses the check and then a group of shooters arrive and then Jack kills them and then leaves the hotel area. In Mission 7: The Parking Space: